


Because For You, I'd Do Anything

by queenclony



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Protective Tony, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclony/pseuds/queenclony
Summary: Tyler inevitably shoots up the school and Tony takes a bullet for Clay. They start spending more time together as Tony recovers, and Tony falls deeper in love with him. But is it really as impossible for Clay to love him back as Tony thinks?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most certainly not a writer and haven't even tried doing a fic since high school, so bear with me if the formatting is all over the place. But I am so crazy in love with Clony that I thought I'd try something out. Let me know what you think, I'll continue and include smut and fluff if anyone is interested.  
> This is kinda a set-the-scene kind of chapter so I'm sorry if it's slow or uninteresting because of the lack of true Clony moments!

_“Tony, turn around,”_ a voice whispered.

So Tony did. It took a moment for him to register what he saw in the doorway, but a series of loud bangs followed by screaming made it suddenly clear. He whipped back around and saw Clay frozen in his chair, eyes wide. Tony stood up and grabbed Clay’s hand, pulling him up with force and pushing him ahead toward the nearby open window. Clay turned to him with a panicked look on his face, both of them realizing that the window was only wide enough for them to hop out one at a time.

“Go,” Tony screamed with such conviction that Clay obeyed, swinging his leg over the windowsill. Tony turned around just as the masked gunman noticed them trying to make their escape. He broke into a jog toward them.

“Don’t fucking run from me, Clay Jensen,” came a muffled yell, followed by a laugh, from behind the mask as he began shooting. Tony’s initial gut feeling was confirmed-the voice was Tyler’s. Everything was suddenly in slow motion; this only happened on TV and on the news- this couldn’t possibly be happening to him. He instinctively jumped in front of Clay as Clay got his second leg through the window and Tony felt an excruciating pain tear through his left shoulder as he pushed Clay forward and scrambled through the opening himself. The drop wasn’t very high but Clay had landed on the ground and Tony quickly helped him up before they took off sprinting toward the parking lot, the sound of screaming echoing behind them. They finally reached the Mustang and Tony frantically scrambled through the pockets of his leather jacket, dropping his keys from his shaky hands once he found them. Clay leaned down to pick them up and handed them to Tony, making sharp eye contact.

“Get in the fucking passenger seat, Clay” Tony screamed at him angrily in a tone of panic that Clay had never heard from him before. Clay nodded and they both jumped in quickly. Tony got the key in the ignition and slammed on the gas in reverse, hitting the bumper of a nearby car before peeling out of the parking lot. As they sped down the street, a sickly dripping noise came from the floor of the car as blood gushed from the sleeve of Tony’s jacket. Despite the dire situation, Tony couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop when he thought of the blood staining his beloved vintage Mustang.

“Pull over Tony, you’re losing too much blood,” Clay’s voice cracked. Tony drove another half mile, greatly exceeding the speed limit but grateful that the road was empty.

“Up there, pull the fuck over Tony,” Clay yelled, pointing at an empty parking lot behind an abandoned store. Tony nodded and pulled in, parking his car behind the building. He stumbled out of the driver’s side and landed on his knees, gripping his shoulder and finally acknowledging the unbearable pain. He tore of his jacket and revealed a white t-shirt completely saturated with blood.

“Take that off so I can use it to put pressure on the wound,” Clay instructed.

_Damn, taking his shirt off for Clay never involved a gunshot wound in his fantasies._

“Alright doctor Jensen,” he replied, trying to give him a weak smile but twisting his face in agony. Clay wrapped Tony’s shoulder in the shirt and applied pressure with one hand, realizing he needed to call 911 and reaching for his phone. He frantically struggled to explain the situation and their location to the operator when they picked up. Tony knew they’d have to wait a while. The ambulances would be busy at the school. He reconsidered his decision to drive away where he’d be a last priority for medical help. But he had to get Clay out of there. Losing a dangerous amount of blood was still so much more preferable than losing Clay. They waited for what seemed like hours until the ambulance arrived with a police car. Tony was dizzy and weak, leaning into Clay’s trembling body before the EMT’s helped him up and into the back of the ambulance. Clay tried to jump in behind them but was intercepted by a tall, worried looking police offer.

“There’s no room back there, kid. I’m sorry.”

So Clay found himself sitting head in hands, covered in Tony’s blood, as the officer called his parents. It wasn’t until his mom’s car pulled in and she sat down next to him to wrap him in her arms that the magnitude of the situation began to set in- the realization that this actually happened, that he wasn’t in a terrible nightmare. It wasn’t until he was in the passenger seat of the car, staring down at his blood-soaked hands, that he realized Tony had literally taken a bullet for him. That’s when the tears finally came.

 

\-----

 

“Hey,” a voice came from Tony’s bedroom doorframe. “Your mom let me in, are you awake?” Tony rolled over to see Clay smiling softly at him. It had been a week, full of surgery and interviews with detectives, since they’d seen each other. Tony’s mind and vision were cloudy from the amount of heavy-duty painkillers he’d been prescribed, but seeing Clay standing there still made his heart skip a beat. He smiled weakly and patted the empty space on the bed beside him, inviting Clay to come sit with him. Clay started to walk over hesitantly. “Don’t look so afraid Clay, I got shot, I don’t have a disease you’re gonna catch,” Tony said, waving him over. Clay kicked off his sneakers and carefully hopped onto the bed, smiling at him- but with his blue eyes looking obviously concerned. Tony suddenly felt self-conscious. He hadn’t been able to take a real shower and his hair was a disaster. He smoothed it back and maintained eye contact with Clay, who reached out and gently ran his fingers over the bandages on Tony’s shoulder. They sat in silence as Clay turned and stared downward, tears beginning to visibly well up in his eyes. Tony’s heart sunk.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, reaching up and tilting Clay’s chin toward him. Clay wiped his eyes and turned away, shaking his head.

“Nothing, this isn’t about me. You’re the one who got hurt, I’m sorry,” Clay whispered. Tony reached for his hand and placed it under his own.

“So why are you crying?” Tony asked, running a finger over Clay’s cheek to wipe away a tear. Clay shook his head, sniffling.

“It should have been me, I was his target, not you. You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me. That was so stupid, Tony. Why would you do that?” Tony averted his eyes and swallowed. _Because I couldn’t possibly lose you. Because I’m so in love with you that I’d take a bullet for you even though you’ll never love me back. Because I need you more than I could ever say and because for you, I'd do anything._

“Because you’re my best friend, Clay,” he settled on. “Now did you come here to be sad or can we watch a movie so I can think about something other than the fact that it feels like my shoulder is on fire?” Clay reached over for Tony’s laptop.

“I’ll even give you my Netflix password. Since you saved my life and all,” Clay said with a smirk. Tony’s heart jumped as he flashed back to his seat in the library right before Tyler had come in.

“Clay?” Tony asked.

“What?” Clay replied.

“I want to tell you something. But you gotta promise you won’t cry again. And you gotta promise you won’t think I’m crazy.” He looked at Clay, brown eyes staring seriously.

“Ok…” Clay said, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t think it was just me, who saved your life Clay. I don’t think I can take all of the credit,” he whispered. “I heard her voice.”

“What are you talking about?” Clay responded, looking thoroughly confused.

“Hannah’s, Clay. She told me to turn around. I can’t explain it. But we wouldn’t have noticed him come in until it was too late. She was protecting you Clay. Still. And I just thought you deserved to know that.”

Clay put his head down and Tony could see him holding back tears.

“Lay down, Clay. I know that’s a lot to think about. I’m sorry,” he said, grabbing his hand. Clay settled in next to him and they stared up at the ceiling in silence. Clay finally broke it.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

Clay reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a tiny Yoda figurine, presenting it to Tony with a smirk.

“I brought you a present. Since you’re my unhelpful Yoda, right?”

Tony laughed aloud.

“And you’re a huge nerd.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in an uncomfortable position and Clay tries weed for the first time. Late-night revelations of feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I read this over and I think it sounds pretty cheesy, so I apologize. Guess there's a reason I'm getting a degree in fine art next week rather than literary arts, haha. Oh well- hope you enjoy it anyway. Again, let me know what you think. I really am new at this and I really appreciated the positive feedback on the last chapter. xo
> 
> (Also fun fact: it's 4:30 AM, didn't realize how late it was when I started writing but then I couldn't stop.)

Tony awoke to the feeling of warm, soft breath on his neck. The chirping of crickets mixed with the whir of a fan created a peaceful humming noise that must have put he and Clay to sleep. Usually it was only Tony who dozed off during the movie nights that had become routine as Tony healed and needed to stay in on the weekends. He’d always awake to Clay shaking him and laughing. However, after a long day of talking with lawyers and police as Tyler’s trial neared, Clay was clearly more worn out than usual. Tony went to rub his eyes and, upon noticing something preventing him from moving his arm, realized Clay ‘s head was on his uninjured shoulder. This jolted him to a fully woken state and he glanced down to see Clay’s arm draped over his uncovered abdomen. He tried to stay as still as possible so he wouldn’t wake Clay, but his heart began beating so fast that he felt like its pounding could have woken up the whole neighborhood. He became more and more aware of the heat of Clay’s skin against him, and of his own arm that had unconsciously wrapped itself around Clay’s back. He wondered if he was really awake or if he had just found himself in another dream where Clay was his to hold. Every part of his being wanted to pull Clay in closer, to run his fingers softly up and down Clay’s arm and kiss his beautiful face. They had both taken a few shots that night to take the edge off of the stress of the day, but nothing that would make them drunk enough where Tony wouldn’t remember how his best friend ended up asleep in his arms. They must have just unconsciously wound together in their deep states of sleep- and Tony wondered if that meant something- that maybe their subconscious minds needed to bring their bodies together in a closeness that scared them too much when they were awake. Clay mumbled something in his sleep and his peaceful expression looked suddenly pained. Tony’s heart sunk and all he could do was focus on his hand resting on Clay’s back, trying to send him some sort of positive energy through his fingers, some kind of telepathic message. _I love you and I’d die before I let someone hurt you. You’re safe and I’m not going anywhere. I’d hold you here forever if that were what you wanted._ But he shook the thoughts out of his head and jerked his hand away from Clay. _He’s straight. He’ll never want you. What kind of creep lies there fantasizing about his straight best friend while he’s asleep and has no idea you’re even touching him?_ He felt his face start to heat up and his forehead begin to sweat. He couldn’t stay here like this, and his shoulder was starting to hurt again anyway as the pain meds wore off. Throat feeling suddenly dry, he gently lifted Clay’s arm off of him and got out of bed to go to the bathroom for a drink. He bent his head over the sink and under the faucet, letting the cool water drip into his mouth and down his face. Looking up, he saw himself in the mirror. Between the bags under his eyes and the bandages, he wasn’t too impressed with the look of himself. He splashed another handful of water on his face and turned off the faucet, then opened the cabinet on the wall in search of his painkillers. He began to twist off the cap of the prescription bottle then hesitated. When he took them at night he woke up groggy and irritable, and he didn’t want Clay to have to deal with that kind of attitude. Plus his oldest brother had just given him a speech about how he’d kill him if he became addicted to Oxycodone like their “fucking idiot cousin Jose”. He remembered the bag of weed his brother had gifted to him as an “alternative way too feel better” and considered putting it to good use tonight. He hadn’t smoked in a while because Brad never liked it when he did- but fuck Brad, it’s not like he had to abide by his rules now, not after being dumped. Tony thought that a three a.m. joint actually sounded like a pretty good plan. He could use the relaxation, for the sake of both his injured body and his anxious mind. He snuck back into his room quietly and turned on the dim lamp on his desk so he could look through the drawer and find his weed and rolling paper. He began to carefully roll his joint, stopping in the middle to check if Clay was still peacefully sleeping. As he turned his elbow hit the back of the chair, sending a shooting pain up to his injured shoulder and causing him to yelp. Clay rolled over.

             “Why are you awake, Tony?” he asked groggily, eyes still closed.

             “I’m sorry Clay, go back to sleep, I’m gonna go outside for a few minutes.” Tony whispered back to him. Clay sat up slowly and looked at the time on his phone.

             “What the fuck are you gonna be doing outside at three am? Meeting Brad?” Clay asked. Tony raised his eyebrows.

             “There is no Brad anymore, Clay.” Clay’s eye’s widened.

             “Oh, I’m really sorry, but I- I still wanna know why you’re leaving in the middle of the night.” Clay said, raisin his eyebrows. Tony pointed at the weed on the surface of his desk.

              “I need to relax a little Clay,” he said. “Go back to sleep, you need it.” Clay shook his head.

              “I wanna come outside too,” he whined. “Please?”

              “You don’t have a sweatshirt, it got kinda cold out,” Tony pointed out. Part of him desperately wanted to be alone; to have a moment to process waking up with Clay wrapped around him. But most of him couldn’t say no to spending every possible moment with him. Clay got up and trudged over to Tony’s closet and swung it open.

             “It’s ok,” he said, turning around and smiling widely. “I’ll wear this.” He pulled out Tony’s old leather jacket, one that had gotten to small for him and had a torn pocket. He slipped it on and Tony laughed at how ridiculous it looked on top of his t-shirt and shorts. It was too short for his tall, lanky frame but the sleeves were too wide. _And he looked so fucking cute._

             “Ok, fine,” Tony laughed, putting on his own jacket without bothering to put on a shirt underneath and slipping on his boots under his pajama pants. “Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

             “Feeling high yet, Clay?” Tony asked with a smile. He had been surprised by Clay’s request to try smoking. He had been so innocent just a year ago, a true rule-follower. What happened with Hannah must have changed that. Tony was briefly saddened by this thought but found himself laughing out loud as Clay inhaled for the first time and broke out into a coughing fit. He eventually got the hang of it, passing it back and forth to Tony as they sat silently under the stars. Tony couldn’t help but focus on the fact that he was putting his lips where Clay’s had been every time he took a hit. He couldn’t help but think about Clay wearing his jacket, and how badly he wanted to pull him in and taste the smoke on his mouth.

              “No, just relaxed,” Clay replied, laying himself down on his back in the grass and exhaling a cloud of smoke. His pale skin glowed subtly and beautifully under the moonlight. His blue eyes seemed to reflect the entire night sky. Tony took a final hit and walked over to the pavement to stamp out the embers of the joint before laying down next to Clay. They laid there in the stillness of the night, Clay’s eyes fluttering shut. Tony assumed he had fallen asleep after a while, but Clay suddenly broke the silence.

               “Tony?”

               “Yes?”

               “Did you really like Brad?” he asked, turning his face toward Tony. Tony kept his eyes toward the sky, taken aback by the question.

               “Why are you asking me that, Clay?” he replied softly.

               “Because you don’t seem sad that you broke up with him. And I always thought if I loved someone and we broke up I’d be really sad. But you don’t seem to be. And I was wondering why.” Tony turned to him.

                “Truthfully, Clay, I didn’t love him. He was really nice and really fucking good looking-“ Tony found himself blushing-“but I don’t think I loved him. And I think if I did love him I would have known, you know?” Clay nodded, looking contemplative.

              “What about Ryan, did you love him?” Clay tried, and Tony laughed.

              “Definitely not,” he said. “We were more like good friends who were just excited to find another boy who wanted to kiss boys. But we weren’t in love, that’s for sure. He wasn’t my type anyway.”

              “Oh,” Clay said, nodding again. There was a momentary pause, the crickets filling the silence. Tony took a deep breath.

              “Did you love Hannah?” Tony asked hesitantly, already knowing he’d say yes.

              “I don’t know,” he said, taking Tony by surprise. “I know I really, really liked her. I know she was really beautiful- physically and as a person in general. But I…” He cut himself off.

             “But you what?”

             “This sounds so fucking bad. And I hate myself for thinking it, trust me. But sometimes I think maybe, even though I liked her a lot, I didn’t love her as much as I loved the idea of her.” Tony was taken aback. If he hadn’t been completely and entirely in love with her, why would he have got himself violently beaten by Bryce just to avenge her? Why would he have stood on the edge of a cliff and contemplated jumping after listening to her voice on the tape implicate him in her death? Clay saw the gears turning in Tony’s mind and explained.

              “I was pissed at her, Tony. Because maybe I didn’t love her yet, but I think I could have if I had the chance. And when she killed herself all I could think is that she took my chance at a normal life with her.” Tony wondered what Clay meant by this. He felt the same, in a way- about how her suicide took away normalcy for him. How he’d always feel partially responsible for the death of someone he called a friend. On bad days he resented her for putting him through that. On the worst days he hated her for what she did to Clay. She included him on the tapes in the same set of people as a rapist, grouping him in a way that made him feel like he was a type of evil that Tony knew Clay never could even come close to being.

              “What do you mean, Clay?” Tony asked softly. Clay took a shaky breath.

              “I thought she was my one chance at being normal and having a pretty girlfriend and living a perfect high school life and distracting me and everyone else from the fact that there’s something wrong with me.” His voice cracked through his last words. Tony’s heart broke.

              “Clay, what are you talking about?” Tony whispered, propping himself up on his elbow to look directly at Clay. “There’s nothing wrong with you.” _You are perfect. You are so damn perfect and I want to spend every second of the rest of my life proving that to you._ Clay sniffed and took another deep breath.

              “If I had that, maybe I wouldn’t have to think about the part of me I don’t want to think about.” _Oh my God, what is he talking about? There’s no way he could be talking about..._

             “And I hated when you followed me when I was listening to the tapes, Tony. Because it made me have to think about it even more.”

             “About Hannah?” Tony asked, heart beating faster. Clay shook his head and a tear fell down his cheek. “Then what, Clay?”

             “I couldn’t love her because I knew I loved someone else, Tony. I hated myself for it every second of the day because I hated what it meant. But I knew I loved someone else. And I didn’t know this person even had the physically capability of loving me back.” Clay swallowed loudly and breathed in deep. “Until you told me you were gay. And then when you literally threw yourself in front of the bullet I thought maybe you really cared- but then you had Brad and-”

            “Oh my god,” Tony said, cutting him off. “Are you serious?” Tony was sure this was what cardiac arrest must feel like. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest, and he couldn’t breath. Everything went blurry and he turned away.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t wanna lose you as a friend, I’m sorry Tony I-“

            He stopped himself as Tony leaned in and pressed his forehead against Clay’s. Their eyes met and Tony brought his thumb up to Clay’s face to wiped away a tear. He carefully brought his hand to the back of Clay’s neck and leaned in. Clay’s skin felt like it was on fire underneath Tony’s palm and he could hear Clay’s breathing become more and more shallow. As carefully as he could, he closed his eyes, leaned in and pressed his lips to Clay’s. The kiss was incredibly soft, like Tony was afraid of breaking him somehow. Like Tony was afraid this was just another dream and if he kissed Clay with the passion he wanted to, he’d suddenly wake up alone in his bed again. He pulled away after a moment and opened his eyes. Clay’s opened and met his, widening intensely as he seemed to try to get words out of his mouth. Tony just pulled him in close and buried his face in his hair. Finally, _finally,_ Tony could speak his thoughts out loud.

“You’re not going to lose me Clay. I’m right here- I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere baby. I love you so much.”

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts Clay's day with something special. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I just finished my last week of college and it was even busier than I thought it'd be. So here's some light smut as my apology to you. :)

Tony held Clays hand as he led him back into the house. They snuck into Tony’s room as silently as possible, careful not to wake the rest of the Padilla family. Tony opened the bedroom door for Clay and locked it behind him as he followed him in. Clay raised his eyebrows.

“Never noticed you had a lock on your door. Guess that’s good to know now.” He smirked and Tony smirked back at him.

“Why, you already thinking about getting dirty in here?” Tony asked, and then laughed softly. Clay blushed.

“Why, is that a problem?” Clay questioned. Tony shook his head and smiled, making his way over to Clay and gently pulling off the borrowed leather jacket. He ran his strong hands down Clay’s arms and leaned into his neck.

“Not at all. You have no fucking idea how much I think about the shit I’d do to you if you’d let me. Seriously, no idea,” Tony whispered. He felt Clay shiver.

“Oh my god,” Clay said, blushing for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Tony stroked his face.

“But for now I just wanna hold you. That ok?” Tony asked. Clay nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony’s back. Tony kissed his forehead lightly.

“Wouldn’t mind if you took your shirt off though- you know, because of the smoke smell,” Tony said, winking. Clay hesitated for a moment, and then lifted the white tee over his head. Tony’s heart skipped a beat as he noticed the soft, dim light of the lamp illuminating Clay’s lean body. Tony ran his fingers lightly down Clay’s stomach to the waistband of his shorts. “Guess your pants probably smell like smoke too. Wouldn’t mind if you lost those. Promise I’m too tired to try to make any moves.” Clay looked down at the ground. Tony’s stomach dropped, wondering if he’d gone too far; wondering if Clay was having second thoughts as things got slightly more intimate.

“Uh, nobody has ever seen me in my underwear- so you better not laugh at me ok?” Clay said. Tony shook his head, smiling. Clay slowly pulled down his shorts, revealing a pair of boxer-briefs that fit snuggly against his body, and stepped out of them. He stood there in the lamplight, frozen by his sudden vulnerability.

            “So beautiful, Clay. You’re so fucking beautiful,” Tony said as he pulled off his own shirt and pants. Clay blushed then yawned. “We need to get you some sleep,” Tony said as he got into his bed and motioned Clay to join him. Clay climbed in next to him and turned his face to Tony’s, blue eyes radiant even in the dim light. He pulled Clay against him and kissed the top of his head. “I’ve been waiting to hold you for so long. Well, actually-“ Tony cut himself off, laughing softly.

            “Actually what?” Clay asked, looking slightly offended.

            “You actually had your arms wrapped around me when I woke up earlier. But I still thought you were straight then so it just felt creepy on my part,” Tony explained.

            “Guess I just couldn’t resist you,” Clay whispered with a smile, and then lightly kissed Tony’s cheek. “Maybe I was dreaming about you.” This all felt too perfect to Tony, almost completely unrealistic, like he truly was about to wake up from a cheesy romantic dream. Clay Jensen confessed his love for him and they were now wrapped together in his bed at four thirty in the morning- and in only their underwear. Tony almost couldn’t process it as Clay nuzzled into his neck and placed his hand on Tony’s stomach, stroking his pronounced abdominal muscles and closing his eyes. Tony pressed his lips against Clay’s forehead, breathing in the smell of his skin as they drifted to sleep.

 

\-----

           

            Tony awoke to soft kisses being placed on his jawline and Clay’s warm body still pressed tightly against his own. His eyes fluttered opened and he groaned, turning his head away from the sunlight streaming through the window. His vision met Clay’s and his stomach filled with butterflies. “You’re still here?” Tony whispered.

            “Of course I’m still here, where would I go?” Clay questioned.

            “Just thought you must have been a dream. You’re not, are you?” Tony replied, running his fingers over Clay’s shoulder and playfully raising an eyebrow. Clay smiled.

            “I don’t know, let’s find out,” he said with a mischievous look, then smacked Tony lightly on the cheek. “Nope, looks like you’re awake.” They both laughed and Tony flipped Clay onto his back, propping himself up over Clay with one arm to avoid putting pressure on his injury. Clay reached up and traced his fingers along the bandages; stopping at the spot where he knew the bullet had entered through Tony’s warm tan skin. Tony studied Clay’s face as he did so.

            “Clay?” Tony asked, rolling off of Clay and to the side. “Will you promise me something?” Clay paused his fingers and nodded, tilting his head.

            “I can try,” Clay said. “What do you need me to promise?”

            “Promise me that you aren’t just doing this because I got shot,” Tony said. “You don’t owe me anything. I did what I did because I love you. Not because I needed you to love me back.” Clay sat up and looked at him with a concerned expression on his face.

            “I already told you I’ve been in love with you for a while. Saving me just made me think that maybe you felt the same,” Clay explained. “Now will you move over so I can get up to pee?”

            “Ok, Clay,” Tony said. “Nobody should be home so don’t worry about putting those pants back on.” He winked and Clay shot him an amused look before turning to get out of the bed and make his way to the door.

            “Dios mio,” Tony said under his breath as he watched him.

            “What?” Clay asked, turning his head.

            “Uh…your ass is…” Tony stuttered, blushing slightly as he admired the way the boxer briefs fit snuggly against Clay’s body. “Damn.” Clay laughed and shook his head.

            “All yours, Tony,” he said before slipping out of the room. Tony groaned to himself. He knew he’d have to take it slow with Clay, who hadn’t done anything beyond kissing a few girls. Letting someone touch him would be something totally unfamiliar, but Tony was determined to make it as comfortable as possible. He’d spend years imagining what he’d do to Clay if he ever got the chance, but knew he’d have to take those fantasies down a notch, at least at the beginning. Tony had to admit to himself, though, that he was intrigued and turned on by Clay’s innocence. The thought of being the first one to get his hands on that sexy little ass was making him hard. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head before Clay came back. He had gotten himself to relax a little when Clay reentered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Clay grabbed his phone off Tony’s desk.

“Shit, it’s already eleven thirty,” Clay said. He swiped the unlock button then groaned. “Plus it looks like my mom is about to organize a search party for me.”

“I can drive you home,” Tony said, disappointed by the thought of Clay leaving. Clay shook his head.

“No way I’m leaving,” Clay said. “I’ll text her and tell her I’m with you. It’s Saturday, I don’t have to be anywhere.” Clay’s fingers flew quickly across the screen as he typed out the text. Tony was flattered that Clay’s desired to stay with him surpassed the fear of his mother’s protective wrath. Clay put down the phone and crawled back into bed with Tony, flipping onto his side and pressing his back into the front of Tony’s body. Tony wrapped his arm around Clay from behind and pulled him in closer, resting his hand on the warm skin of Clay’s stomach and his lips on Clay’s shoulder. Tony tried not to focus on Clay’s ass against his dick as they lay there, which turned out to be impossible. He started to pull away as he realized how hard he was getting, but was interrupted by Clay, who grabbed Tony’s hand and placed it at the front of his boxers. Tony inhaled sharply when he realized that Clay was equally hard.

“Are you sure you want this?” Tony whispered in his ear.

“Yea, but nobody has ever…I’ve never…” Clay began.

“I know, baby,” Tony cut him off. “Do you trust me?”

“Yea,” Clay whispered. Tony was overcome with desire and started kissing and sucking on Clay’s neck. He began rubbing Clay over his boxers, moving his hand up and down slowly for a few minutes, Clay getting more and more hard. Tony carefully slipped his hand under the waistband of Clay’s boxers and wrapped his hand around him, making Clay shiver and softly moan. Tony slowly began pumping his hand.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Tony asked. Clay nodded, whimpering. “Do you want more?” Clay nodded again.

“Please, Tony,” he whispered. Tony didn’t need any more beginning than that. He slid out from behind Clay and sat up.

“Lay on your back,” he instructed. He swung his leg over Clay and straddled him as their lips came together, this time slightly rougher and with more passion. Tony kissed him like that for a few minutes, savoring every second of it, then began making his way down Clay’s neck. He paused at his collarbone, biting softly and resisting the urge to leave marks, physical proof that Clay was finally his. He ran his tongue lightly over Clay’s nipples and down his body. He grabbed Clay’s slender hips as he kissed his stomach, making Clay’s breath uneven every time his lips moved closer to the waistband. “Can I…”

“Please,” Clay interrupted him, lifting his head and revealing the dilated pupils in his eyes. Tony’s heart jumped, the sight of Clay coming so undone for him surreal. He hooked his fingers in the band and slowly pulled down, Clay’s hard cock revealed in front of his face.

“So fucking perfect,” Tony whispered before Clay could even think about getting self-conscious. He took the tip, already glistening with precum, and rubbed it against his smooth lower lip. He waited a moment before taking Clay into his mouth fully, the length reaching fairly comfortably to the back of Tony’s throat. He became suddenly aware of his own desperate need and removed his mouth from Clay’s dick so he could spit in his hand and pull out his own hard cock. He took Clay back in and began moving his head up and down, matching the pace to the rhythm of the hand he had wrapped around himself. Tony liked to think he had decent stamina, but the sound of Clay’s moans made things difficult. He watched the rapid rise and fall of Clay’s chest as he continued sucking. With his free hand, he intertwined his fingers with Clay’s as he increased suction and pace. Clay got louder and sounded more desperate as Tony continued, and his grip on Tony’s hand got tighter.

“Tony,” Clay breathed out after a few incredible minutes, “I’m gonna cum.” Tony was sure that he had never been more turned on by four words in his entire life. He kept up his pace until he felt Clay fill his mouth while making the sexiest sound Tony had ever heard. He focused on Clay’s cock pulsing between his lips and jerked himself off rapidly, ignoring the borderline uncomfortable friction from the lack of lubrication. He quickly felt his entire body tense up and tilted his head back to swallow Clay’ cum as he shot his own all over himself. They then made eye contact and stared at each other, breathless and still. Tony quietly got up after a moment and found a dirty shirt on the ground. He used it to wipe the stickiness off his body as he stared back at Clay again. He had laid his head back and closed his eyes, breathing heavy with his soft, pink lips parted. His face was flushed and a few strands of sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. He had never looked more beautiful, Tony thought.

“Tony,” Clay said, breaking the silence, eyes still closed.

“What?”

“That was freaking amazing,” Clay said, a soft smile breaking across his face. Tony laughed out loud and threw the shirt on the ground, jumping back on the bed to playfully straddle Clay and look down at him.

“Was it, or was it _fucking_ amazing?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised. Clay giggled.

“That was _fucking_ amazing.”

           


End file.
